


schrodinger's cat

by demios



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, oswald can't make tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/pseuds/demios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you should do something for them, as a token of your friendship.” </p><p>or, "Oswald single-handedly prevents the Tragedy of Sablier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	schrodinger's cat

“Maybe you should do something for them, as a token of your friendship.”

Oswald looked up from his current composition and at Glen, who leaned against the windowsill. He gave Oswald a pleasant smile as he absently adjusted the bandages covering his hands. The dark-haired man gave him a slight frown. He had offhandedly mentioned how he enjoyed Lacie and Jack’s company, to which Glen gave the suggestion.

“Such as…?” Oswald didn’t know what he could do to convey such a sentiment. He wasn’t skilled with words, like Jack, nor did he possess his sister’s boldness. 

“Well, what do you think they’d like?” It was always amusing to see Oswald like this. He was still reminiscent of the shy little boy who first entered the Baskerville manor, the one who grasped his hand and stayed close to his side.

Oswald’s brow furrowed and his frown deepened. What did Jack and Lacie like? They liked  _each other_ , he was certain of that. After a moment of thought, Oswald replied.

“Perhaps… I could make them some tea?” It wasn’t a bad idea, in Oswald’s opinion. When they enjoyed tea it was usually Lacie who produced a curious but delicious blend she concocted herself, or Jack who cheerily offered them a tin of rare leaves he had somehow gotten his hands on. Not once had Oswald made them tea, he realized. He felt a little embarrassed at the thought.

Glen seemed to hesitate for the briefest of breaths. Was it just him, or did the older man seem slightly paler? 

“That… sounds like a splendid idea.” Glen placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully, as if he was trying to recall something. “Though I must say, you make quite the  _exquisite_  blend.”

He had only sampled Oswald’s tea once, while he was sick. The young man had made it for him in hopes to return him to health, but instead Glen felt as if a decade had been shaved off his natural lifespan. He drank it all anyways, thankful to Oswald for the gesture. It wasn’t  _completely_  intolerable, but it was… _interesting_.

Oswald gave a short hum. If Glen thought it was a good idea, then it must be. It was settled, then. He went back to working on his composition, if a bit more fervently than usual.

–

“Oh, yes! And then he tripped and nearly tore the poor girl’s skirts off; luckily, her brother was dancing with her at the time and he pulled  _his_  trousers down instead!” Jack gave an airy laugh as he recalled the events at the ball.

Lacie giggled, gleefully kicking her legs that were hanging off her bed. Even Glen spared a chuckle at the image, despite how fatigued he seemed these days. Oswald’s mouth may have twitched in amusement for the briefest of moments, but he otherwise betrayed no sign of having heard the story.

They were all crowded in Lacie’s tower, a fresh summer breeze flowing through the room. After her laughter died down, Lacie flopped back onto the snow white sheets of the bed. “I’m hungry!” She declared.

Jack pulled out his watch, glancing at the time. “I suppose now would be an opportune time for tea? You wouldn’t believe what I found at my doorstep the other day; this blend must have been imported from-”

“Oh, but I think Oswald wants to make the tea this time, Jack.” Glen gently interrupted. Lacie raised a brow.

“Does he now?” Jack gave Oswald a curious look. Oswald nodded shortly in response, determined to do this much at least for his friends. 

Jack smiled and hopped from his perch on the window. “I’ll get the snacks, then?” 

With that, Oswald began down the stairs of the tower with Jack trailing behind him. When they were both gone, Lacie turned her attention to Glen. “Levi.”

Glen felt a shudder pass through him. Lacie only used his name when there was some serious matter to address. And such matters usually ended in him being a victim to her fearsome temper.

“Yes, Lacie?” Glen wasn’t sure what warranted the sudden change in air.

“Why does Brother want to make the tea?” 

“Ah, that… you see, Oswald isn’t very good with words, but he wanted to do something nice for you and Jack. Adorable, isn’t it?”

Lacie remained silent for a moment, staring at Glen with wide eyes. Glen wondered if he had said something wrong and began bracing himself.

“Brother is  _horrid_  at making tea.” Lacie stated plainly.

“Well, his tea-making skills may have been ah, lacking, but he’s a grown man now, Lacie. Surely he’s able to prepare his friends a nice pot of tea… besides, Jack is with him. There’s no way he could mess it up.” 

“I… suppose.” Lacie still was wary of her brother’s tea, a very, very specific childhood memory flashing through her mind. She was young and had just woken from a nightmare, and Brother had been gracious enough to soothe her until she calmed down. They wandered around the mansion until they came across the kitchen and Brother offered to make her a cup of tea. 

She shouldn’t have accepted.

The taste made her almost recoil from her cup, but when glancing at the earnest eyes of her brother, she quickly downed the murky liquid. She didn’t remember what happened afterwards. She woke up once more in her bed with daylight peeking through the curtains, and she would have passed it off as another nightmare, if her brother hadn’t seen sleeping on a chair next to her bed.

Lacie knew her time in this world was already fated to be short, but she didn’t need her brother to kill her like  _this_.

“It’ll be fine.” Glen assured her, even though he, too felt a growing unease under his skin.

Soon, Jack returned to the tiny room waving a tin of decorated cookies with Oswald in tow. The latter held an ornate tray with all the necessities to have tea. Lacie and Glen immediately eyed the teapot before remembering to actually greet the other two. Jack didn’t act as if anything had gone awry, and it made them wonder if Oswald had butchered the tea like they feared.

They all settled around a tiny table, the space underneath it barely enough to accommodate their legs. Colorful cookies and teacups were passed out by Jack as Oswald gripped the teapot. The hot liquid was poured into the cups, Glen and Lacie nearly shaking as they grasped the handle. The tea itself looked presentable, a nice golden brown shade that gave off a pleasant aroma when the steam wafted towards them.

“To Oswald, for making us tea! Cheers!” Jack exclaimed. They all lifted their cups and took the first sip. Perhaps they had overreacted; Oswald wasn’t a clumsy child anymore.

They were sorely mistaken.

Glen sputtered, spilling some of the liquid when his body unceremoniously rejected it. Still, he tried to drink the tea as fast as possible, hoping Oswald did not catch the sudden retch of his body when he finally finished his cup.

Lacie wasn’t as modest, snorting into the cup when the overwhelming taste reached her taste buds. It was too much for her, and she set down the cup, unable to continue. Instead she took to biting into the cookies Jack brought, hoping it would clear out the taste. She mentally apologized to her brother.

Jack had been unfortunately unprepared for the taste, letting out a surprised noise when he choked it down. Tears stung his eyes as some of the tea no doubt went down the wrong pipe. He placed his cup on the table, giving Oswald a strained smile, his voice hoarse. “That’s very  _strong_ , Oswald.”

“Is it?” Oswald asked, taking a sip of his own creation. He coughed when it passed his lips and immediately pulled the cup away.

A look of quiet defeat overtook his features. He was sure the gesture would be enough to convey his feelings to his dear friends, but he had somehow botched the simple task. An awkward silence enveloped the room. He didn’t know what to do now, and simply stared into the cup, his own sullen reflection in the failed tea.

Oswald was prepared to get up and leave when he felt a gentle hand on his back. Glen smiled at him softly with a hint of pity. “It’s alright, Oswald.” It didn’t  _feel_  alright.

A smaller hand joined Glen’s. Lacie had scooted over, placing her head on her brother’s shoulder. “It’s fine if you can’t make tea, Brother. I thought it was a nice tea party all the same. You can’t be expected to excel at everything, you know.” But it was such an easy thing to do…

“They’re right, Oswald. Thank you for making us the tea.” Jack sat by him as well, giving him a positively radiant grin.

“But I…” Oswald couldn’t find the words to finish. He felt ridiculously inadequate, yet his friends found no problem with it. He was a disgrace.

“Hmm… if it bothers you that much, why don’t we all make tea together?” Jack suggested. “That would be quite fun, I think.” 

“Yes! That’s a great idea!” Lacie hopped up and took Oswald’s hand, hefting him up as well. A mischievous glint entered her eye. “I’ll teach you how to make tea, Brother, if it’s the last thing I do.” Glen hummed in agreement.

Lacie pulled her brother towards the stairwell of the tower, bounding excitedly down the steps. Jack followed, just behind the two who had already started towards the manor. Glen gave a lazy chuckle and headed off as well, shaking his head slightly at how much energy the other three possessed. Really, they should slow down for the elderly.

By the end of the day, they had gone through at least three pots of tea and many different blends in the cupboards. However, when Oswald sipped the final cup of tea, he had a seeming suspicion that the warmth filling him came from more than just the delicious liquid.


End file.
